Pomeranian One Half: The Bewitching of Sailor Moon
by SlimeCat
Summary: a Ranma Crossover with Sailor Moon and Inuyasha. spawned from the crazy places in the darker corners of my mind. Ranma becomes engaged to Kagome and that's all I'm willing to reveal at this point.


For those of you who aren't yet rolling on the floor in mad hysteria, you'd better add this one plot bunny to your list of favorites before it vanishes without a trace. Oh, and I, the great and powerful Slimecat, want full credit if anyone else uses my ideas. That out of the bag, I own neither Sailor Moon, Ranma, or Inuyasha, nor do I believe I could convince anyone of this fact, that being said I am writing this one disclaimer in the hopes that it applies to any and all future chapters of this story. I have an outline for the first three chapters and may decide to abandon the story or continue it under an assumed alias.

**Pomeranian One Half: The Bewitching of Sailor Moon**

**Chapter one**

_A Flea Bitten Fiancé_

By

Slimecat

"O.o" Kagome Higurashi stared at her grandfather in astonishment. "wha..?" Kagome continued to stare at the postcard dumbfounded. "why?" Kagome asked, her school uniform felt unusually stiff in her current state of discomfort.

The card in the forlorn girl's hand simply read 'bringing Ranma from China, boil water.

"Two pickles, and a bowl of rice. It's a small price to pay to ensure my granddaughter's happiness." The old monk, Kagome's grandfather, smiled as the bewildered teenage girl's left eye was started to develop a twitch.

"You married me off to a total stranger!!!" Kagome Panicked "How could you justify doing that?" Kagome whined. Concentrating on homework was bad enough with her frequent visit's to the feudal era, but this was an entirely new level of…Kagome was on the verge of pulling large clumps of her raven black hair out of her scalp in frustration. "I can't be in a relationship. It's hard enough juggling my responsibilities between school and - "

"Technically you're not really married. Just engaged to be married. And, the marriage contract stipulates you only have to marry Ranma after he's vanquished his first demon."

"Oh my Gosh! Inuyasha's going to kill him." Kagome panicked, and imagined how easy it would be for Inuyasha to rip through someone's chest and pull out their heart. The most disturbing aspect of this momentary thought, was that Kagome had experienced a moment of pleasure dwelling on this prospect. This was because there was NO WAY IN HELL she was going to marry anybody until she graduated high school.

Elsewhere…

The night was young, the crickets were chirping, and Genma Saotome began to regret the fact that he would have to break his pact with Soun Tendo. He also regretted the fact that he'd have to contact Soun and break the bad news. Maybe if he was real lucky, the messenger he had sent off with his last post card would never make his way to the post office.

Under the circumstances however, Genma believed that the curses he and Ranma had received at Jusenkeyo were just too much of an inconvenience for a martial artist. Especially Ranma's. Granted, if the boy had fallen into spring of drowned girl, or perhaps spring of drowned panda, the Tendo arrangement could have been easily upheld. Unfortunately, Ranma's curse was one that would more than likely cost the boy his life. Out of fear of his child's safety, or perhaps hoping for a miracle, Genma consulted a mystic at an Amazon village in hidden in the wilds of China.

The mystic told him of the Shikon Jewel, which sparked a vague memory in Genma's rum soaked head. For Genma Saotome actually knew where to find Shikon jewel, or at least thought he did. The mystic recognized the sign of recognition for what it was. Of course, after one of the residents of the obscure Chinese village tried to "wok" the dog as part of some village luau. Genma decided NOT to hang around for the festivities, and the Mystic was unable to pry the information from Genma.

The mystic consulted the elders, and after a short debate it was determined that the legendary Shikon jewel was not meant for the hands of any man. As the victor of the annual fighting contest , Xian Pu was chosen to follow the outsiders to determine if they did in fact know where the jewel was. Should the results of Xian pu's investigation verify the existence of the Shikon Jewel, Xian was obtain the Shikon jewel by any means necessary…unnoticed by the mystic however was a female outsider that had wondered into the town hall purely by accident, and Ryoga Hibiki already knew where the Saotomes' were headed. In fact, Genma had given the wandering martial artist a postcard to be delivered to the Tendo dojo.

Technically, Genma being the lazy theif that he was, was so pleased to find someone in the Chinese village that spoke Japanese. Before visiting the mystic, he had given the boy in the polka dotted digital print bandanna the postcard with instructions to drop it off at the nearest post office. Had Ryoga recognized Ranma's father he probably wouldn't have stumbled upon Jusenkeyo and fallen into spring of drowned girl. Apparently, there was a tragic story about a small airplane that had crashed two years ago. The wreckage pulled out of the spring contained the body of the pilot and his daughter. An autopsy had confirmed the pilot died of a heart failure before the plane crashed, his daughter however wasn't as fortunate. The guide found this unusual since there was already a spring of drowned girl and as a general rule of Jusenkeyo was that there was only one of each kind of spring.

Ryoga, after being cursed, found his way back to the Amazon village in search of a cure and happened upon a town hall meeting. Where, several ladies were playing win, loose, or draw. Ryoga may not have understood a word of Chinese, but he managed to get the gist of what Elder Ku Lawn was saying with the aid of the stick figures that were being drawn on the large paper canvas.

A few weeks later and several miles away Ranma was wondering where his Journey to become the greatest martial arts master would take him next, perhaps another monastery in South America, a Shrine in India, or maybe even a Buddhist temple in South Korea. Ranma then wondered if there were Buddhists in South Korea, and decided that he'd find out if and when he visited. "So pops," Ranma asked "where we going?" .

"Shh! We're being followed." Genma squinted his eyes as he tried to listen for movement in the surrounding bamboo forest.

"Oh, her…" Ranma flipped his pigtail over his shoulder in a nonchalant manner. After all, it wasn't as if the Amazon had been trying to kill them or anything. "She's been following us for a couple hours now." Ranma then took a moment to get a rock out of his shoe. The sound of the silken fabric of his pants shuffled as he lifted his right leg across his knee, balanced on his left leg, and shook out the offending pebble. Ranma then looked directly at the startled Amazon as she appeared to vanish into the shadows.

Xian froze. 'Impossible!' There was no way the outsiders should have detected her this quickly. Xian was silent as a cat, and men were stupid. As she slinked back into the bamboo forest she decided that it was a coincidence. The only creature that had detected her presence so far was 'yip yip' one of the emergency food rations she had stumbled upon while tracking the outsiders. Of course, being smart, and unwilling to let yip yip give away her location, she had tied the little monster to a tree a couple hours ago to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Xian Pu decided it would be unwise to continue her pursuit of the outsiders until morning. There was a full moon tonight, and she didn't need follow the trail of the outsiders to know they were heading for a small fishing village. Besides, Xian had another motive for abandoning her mission, she had to make sure yip yip wasn't eaten by a tiger.

The following morning, following a sleepless night and a fruitless search for yip yip. Xian Pu was surprised to learn that the outsiders hitched a ride on a garbage scowl that was going to a Japanese recycling center. In reality, the garbage scowl was a pirate vessel that imported opium to Japan, and the recycling center was a front for an international drug trafficking operation, but then again Xian Pu really didn't care. If it looks like a duck, then it's a duck, even if the chances were very high that it was a Mousse covered in down(feathers). Then again no one really cares about stuff that has nothing to do the actual plot of the story so the author will make a simple note that nothing is what it first appears.

The pomerainian sat patiently on his haunches next to Genma as the barge pulled into the dock. In his cursed state Ranma was literally dwarfed by his father. Ranma was never one to make lemons out of lemonade. While he wasn't exactly thrilled with the curse he had received at Jusenkeyo, it had become a bit of a mixed blessing. Especially since his father had decided to compensate by teaching him the ultimate techniques of the Saotome School of Anything goes. Yamasenken and Umisenken not withstanding, most all of the other techniques were pretty much useless and were essentially related to begging for your life or fleeing in terror. The crouch of the wild tiger in particular, while applicable to both his human and canine form, was for all intents and purposes useless. In fact, Ranma was fairly certain his father was expecting him to die before he "remembered" the Yamasenken and the Umisenken. There was also a hidden weapons technique that could be used to magically produce wooden signs and Paper bombs called happodarikin (or something similar. Ranma hadn't really paid attention when his father first went over the sign technique because there was a squirrel or a chipmunk, or something running up a tree at the time) The happidarikin spirit bombs, which while mostly useless in a fight, were good and loud enough for distraction if you needed to run away.

As the boat docked at the recycling plant, several armed Yakuza or Chinese Mafioso's escorted Genma off the boat at gunpoint. Ranma followed quickly at his heels.

"Genma-San, where is your boy?" Asked a man in a pinstripe suit. Knowing Genma as well as he did however, Lao Shiratori, the man in the pinstripe suit and father to Azusa Shiratori, knew to look for lies.

"Ranma is already in Japan." True. "He's being fitted for a tuxedo as we speak" True. "He's looking forward to marrying your daughter." Lie, although it was one that Lao had expected. There was a high pitched bark of confusion or protest coming the Pomeranian at Genma's heels as it growled and sunk its teeth into Genma's ankle drawing blood. Genma then kicked the puppy away from him. The pitiful creature let off a yelp of pain before it attacked Genma again.

This of course brought a smile to Lao's face "I think I like your dog. My Azusa will like him as well." This was true, his daughter was a bit of a kleptomaniac when it came to anything she decided was cute. Odds were the little ankle biter would be named Charlotte, Yip yip, or P-chan and wind up with a heart shaped dog tag and diamond studded collar around its neck within the hour. Lao laughed happily and as he smacked his old friend on the shoulder and wrapped a single arm around Genma's neck. Genma laughed along with him, albeit nervously, as Lao's men disarmed their weapons.

Ranma started to run off in search of a fine kettle of fish, or a steaming cup of coffee that he could use to revert to a more human appearance. However, his escape was quickly averted as he was scooped up by a young girl with brown hair, dressed in a pink jogging suit, who squealed in delight as she cuddled Ranma. Slung over the girl's right shoulder was a pair of ice skates that Ranma had almost become impaled upon moments earlier. 'oh boy, I'm in trouble now.' Ranma thought As the girl started to choke, or rather squeeze the very life out of him.

In another part of Japan, at the same moment, Ryoga Hibiki approached a particularly friendly looking police officer. For some unfathomable reason the vibe Ryoga was getting from the police officer consisted of warm and fuzzy feelings. "Excuse me Mr. Officer, can you help me?"

"U- usagi?" the officer asked as he embraced the young girl in a hug. "You're alive!" the police officer grabbed Ryoga in a passionate embrace. Ryoga quickly pushed officer Chiba away, the warm fuzzies had immediately become cold pricklies and, for lack of a better term, the police officer was giving her the creeps.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you think I am but I'm not her alright." Ryoga did not like the thoughts that were entering her brain at the moment and momentarily wondered why she was fantasizing about an annoying cherub with bright pink hair and a giant lollipops.

"My apologies, you reminded me of my old girlfriend." Mamoru apologized. It was obvious this wasn't Usagi. The girl was clearly a street urchin, her mannerisms, fashion sense, and hairstyle were more akin to someone who lived on the road. Not to mention Usagi had died two years earlier and he had attended the funeral for her and her father when they buried their ashes. His heart ached when he learned she had died in a tragic accident. Usagi's father was a photographer. He had been on assignment, taking photos of rural china for national geographic, when he had a heart attack that resulted in the plane crash that cost Usagi her life.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately." This was true, since she had arrived in Jubban a girl at the cherry temple , and another girl at the market that had reacted similarly to the police officer in mistaking her for someone else. Worse still, she could swear she was being stalked by some pitiful looking housecat with a scar across its forehead that had tried getting her attention more than once. "Listen, I'm looking for the Tendo Dojo. Can you help me?"

"Tendo dojo?" the name sounded familiar. And then it dawned on him. "Gasp, that fire on the news!"

"Huh?" Ryoga asked.

"Can you tell me why you're looking for the Tendo dojo?"

"Sure!" Roga took off her backpack and fished out Genma's post card "I'm supposed to deliver this personally" this was of course was a lie, as Genma had told him to drop in off at the post office. However, since the postcard didn't have a postage stamp (no doubt something Genma had done accidentally on purpose.) Ryoga figured she might as well hang out at the Dojo until Ranma showed up and would then unleash an unholy vengeance.

Officer Chiba read the post card "I'm sorry to tell you this, but there was a fire at Dojo last night. It was on the news. Something about a murder suicide. Although, I don't really know many other details."

"Darn it! how the heck am I supposed to kill him now?" Ryoga, referring to Ranma, asked no one in particular. Needless to say, saying this in front of a police officer was a big mistake.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru asked. Not quite sure if he believed anyone could be that stupid. It took Ryoga a moment to realize what she had done.

"Oh, um see, I'm not planning to kill anyone honest." Ryoga followed this with a nervous giggle that did nothing for the nerves of the police officer.

"I'm sorry about this, but afraid I'm going to have to bring you in for questioning in the murder of Tatewaki Kuno." Mamarou handcuffed Ryoga with little protest and stuffed her into the back of his squad car. Sure Ryoga could have escaped, but something had compelled her to put up little resistance.


End file.
